Embodiments of the disclosed subject matter generally relate to the field of networked, distributed computer resource management and, more particularly, to on-demand resource management in a heterogeneous resource management environment.
Large-scale data processing environments include substantial computer system resources including processing, storage, and network fabric elements. System reliability and efficiency depend on accurate and timely management of the many interdependent resources. Large systems therefore require some form of systematic resource management, typically comprising periodic collection and storage of system configuration data to form snapshots of the system's configuration state which can be used to support configuration directives.